<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To fight by Fangirlmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926872">To fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon'>Fangirlmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To build a home [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid Friendship, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Spencer get into a fight in front of the team as a result of Spencer not communicating that he has a hard time.</p><p>This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To build a home [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should mention that this series doesn't have an chronological order.</p><p>If you have trouble visualizing the house:</p><p>https://pin.it/1hps1Kl</p><p>(I sorted it by floors you will find the description for that next to it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Love you be careful." Derek mutters as JJ and Spencer get up to drive to the second crime scene for the day. Someone was shooting people in Washington over the last two days and since yesterday every conversation the two start they fight and especially then Morgan has the need to tell Spencer things like this before going out into the field.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"What was that?" Spencer didn't turn back and rushed behind JJ out of the conference room. </p><p>"Are you two okay?" Hotch asks while shuffling as much files in his arms as possible to bring them into his office. The offices and conference room look like a mess. </p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"We don't have time for you two to fight. You need to focus on this."</p><p>"We are focused." They are focused but not without everyone noticing the tension  between them and not even them know why it is there. </p><p>Sometimes there just get on each others nerve till there is one big shouting match and then everything is fine again but Morgan can't even name a thing he did to piss Spencer off and the same goes for the other way around. "I say everybody who wants to is more than happy to join us for dinner tonight. I say Italian?"</p><p>"I am in." Rossi announces. </p><p>"I will top when I get through this files."</p><p>"Well I am in." Garcia responses.</p><p>"Emily?"</p><p>"Well if JJ brings Henry I can't say no."</p><p>"Please tell me he is coming." Garcia pushes her with excitement.</p><p>"I suppose if Will has nothing against it we will join."</p><p>"Sweet." Morgan grabs his and Spencer's jacket from the chair that they just threw there after coming in from the cold they have been standing in to catch the Unsub.</p><p>"That's mine. Take care of your own stuff."</p><p>"You are my own stuff." He jokes and doesn't let go of the jacket causing Reid to stand up and grab it. "You want me to apologise for taking your stuff?"</p><p>"You do it all the time."</p><p>"Well I am sorry that I don't want to drive back here because you forgot you jacket here and start to freak out about it just because it isn't were it is suppose to be." Dejected Spencer sits back down again the jacket now placed next to him on the chair. "I am sorry I shouldn't have said that."</p><p>"I am gonna drive with Hotch later."</p><p>"Kid please."</p><p>"No you have your dinner party. I will be there later." </p><p>"Okay." Morgan debates for a moment if he should show him that he is sorry but then decides against it and leaves with the most of them the room leaving Hotch and Emily with Spencer.</p><p>"Are you guys okay?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I am fine."</p><p>"I can take you with me than you would still be sooner there than Hotch." Emily offers.</p><p>"No I will drive with Hotch if that's okay?"</p><p>"Of course I will be in my office if you need anything or want to drive sooner."</p><p>"So what's up with you and Spence today?"</p><p>"I don't even know." Tired Morgan throws his bag onto his backseat. "That's the fun thing with him he won't tell you. He will just snap at you till you find out."</p><p>"Okay no need to talk about him behind his back. We will see each other in a few." He sets the table together with Garcia and shortly after Emily and JJ with her family arrive as well as Rossi who had picked up the food Morgan ordered and half an hour later the two other missing team members arrived. </p><p>"This smells good, I am starving." Hotch announces taking his jacket of and placing it on his chair. </p><p>"Is Jack coming?" Henry asks with a full mouth.</p><p>"Ah no he is with his aunt I am sorry buddy." Morgan noticed Spencer quietly hanging his jacket away and then sneaking off causing him to stand up and ask him about it.</p><p>"I saved you some pasta with the sauce you like."</p><p>"I am not hungry."</p><p>"C'mon you haven't eaten all day."</p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p>"Do you feel sick?"</p><p>"I just don't want to eat. I don't have to explain myself to you." </p><p>"I am just worried." </p><p>"Then don't invite people in our home after we worked under high pressure for four days barely getting any sleep." Spencer hisses to not let the others hear it.</p><p>"It were four long days and everybody was hungry and nobody would have slept right away I know you don't feel the same but some people feel more comfort in dealing with what they saw when others are around."</p><p>"But I don't."</p><p>"Can I bring you some food up?"</p><p>"I don't eat in my room."</p><p>"You can go up to mine. Please just eat something. I am worried that you feel sick because you haven't eaten and then it's a real work to get you to eat."</p><p>"You should have thought about that before you invited them. I am not hungry." Spencer goes for the stairs when Morgan snapped.</p><p>"I live here too and not everything has always to go your way."</p><p>"It doesn't."</p><p>"You don't even notice."</p><p>"Because I told you I don't want guest here now? I am not even doing anything about it you are the one bothering me."</p><p>"Because if I don't bother you with it now it will become a problem and I don't have the strength for it now." Derek exclaimed. "And besides you walking in here not even greeting me or the others and going straight to your room is the same as telling them you don't want them here."</p><p>"Because I don't! I want to be alone or with you when I get home. Not anybody else." Spencer yells to defend himself.</p><p>"It's not going to happen so get your ass down here and eat with us." The voices in the kitchen had quiet down, hearing every word that was being said.</p><p>"You can't tell me what to do? Despite what you think I am a grown man who can decide when he wants to eat."</p><p>"No you can't."</p><p>"Fuck you. Seriously fuck you. Go eat your fucking dinner and leave me alone." The younger Agent walks further up the stairs.</p><p>"You are living in my house, from my money and my kindness the least you can do is show some respect." Morgan demanded looking up to him. </p><p>"You really want to play that card? I offered you numerous times to pay you rent, you denied, this is not something you can throw in my face." </p><p>"When was the last time you paid for anything?"</p><p>"All I said was that I don't want to eat dinner and you are starting on who pays for it? Because if that's true I can give you the numbers." </p><p>"Should we say something?" Emily asks uncomfortable looking past Henry into the hallway but she can't see them.</p><p>"I think they needed that for a long time." JJ mutters taking her wine glass.</p><p>"Just come down."</p><p>"No." </p><p>"You are acting like a child."</p><p>"And you like an asshole just let me have my peace. I don't want to eat I just want to go to my room were it is quiet and I can be alone but thanks to you it won't be quiet in there because I will be able to hear the team all evening through the ceiling." </p><p>"Fine if you are done throwing your tantrum I put your food next to the stove. You are welcome." Morgan turns around walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him while Spencer walks up into his room.</p><p>"Maybe someone should talk to them?" </p><p>"Let them." Hotch was right after a few minutes Morgan comes back out of the bathroom entering the kitchen again.</p><p>"Sorry about that."</p><p>"No problem." He fills Spencer's food into a box to store it into fridge, spilling some sauce, throwing the spoon into the metal sink making it clink and causing Henry to start to cry in surprise. "I am sorry." He steps around the counter picking the boy up from his chair. "It's okay nothing happened."</p><p>"Mommy!" JJ gets up taking her child and walking with him into the living room to calm him down.</p><p>"I am sorry this was not what I imagined when I invited you for dinner."</p><p>"Do you always fight like that?"</p><p>"Sometimes." Morgan settled down with the others and gave Spencer his space but after an hour he decides to try again and walks up to his room. "Spencer?"</p><p>"Leave me alone." Against his wish he opens the door.</p><p>"I heated the food up for you."</p><p>"And I told you I don't eat in here and I don't want it."</p><p>"You have to eat."</p><p>"And you have to start respect my boundaries."</p><p>"There is a difference between respecting your boundaries and you hurting yourself. It's eight you haven't eaten anything and I know that you are tired-"</p><p>"You don't know anything. Leave me alone."</p><p>"No I am not doing that." Morgan places the plate on the old shelf next to the door before approaching the bed Spencer is sitting on. "Tell me what is going on."</p><p>"Take the fucking plate and leave it's making me sick."</p><p>"No what is making you sick is you not eating."</p><p>"Leave."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What is wrong with you? I asked you multiple times now. And I told you that I need and want to be alone. Please just go." </p><p>"I am not. I want to know what is going on."</p><p>"Take the damn plate out of the room it smells. Please."</p><p>"What is it with you and food man?"</p><p>"Just go!" He yells and Morgan does bringing the plate downstairs and the going up again, slamming the door to Spencer's room shut behind him. "Don't do that."</p><p>"We are going to have a talk now and you will tell me what is going on."</p><p>"Keep you voice down." Spencer has his hands over his ears crying in pain. "You are hurting me." And Morgan's facial expressions immediately softens. </p><p>"Is this what it is about?"</p><p>"I just want to be alone." A tear falls from Spencer's face onto his pants. "Please."</p><p>Morgan hears the door open behind him but doesn't react he could hear by the footsteps that it was JJ. "Come on look at me so we can talk about what is going on between us." He tries touching Spencer's wrists but the moment he did Spencer flinches away like he had burned him.</p><p>"Everything feels worse. Everything feels worse than normal. Like I am even worse."</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"Since three days."</p><p>"We were already fighting before that what happened?" </p><p>"You yelled watching a football game with  Nate and I asked you if you could quiet it down and you told me to just put my earbuds in and you didn't come in to say Goodnight like you always do and I am- I am not supposed to wear headphones to sleep and I- I don't know it was just a little bit- a little bit to much you pushing me to be normal." </p><p>"I would never do that intentionally,I didn't know you were feeling worse the last days but we had that before and it will get better again but you need communicate these things with me so you can catch your break because we both know that you shouldn't overwork yourself even more."</p><p>"I just want to be like everyone else. I don't want you to have to help me so much." His hands moved over his eyes during the conversation and Morgan wishes he could take the hell of everything being to loud, to bright and to much away from him. </p><p>"I chose to do so, c'mon we can talk about that later I am gonna search for the white soft shirt and your sweatpants and then we get you settled in my bed okay?" He hesitates for a moment but then goes to grab the stuff from the closet that is luckily stored right on top and Morgan is glad it is out of the laundry again because Spencer loves these two pieces just because of the way they feel and it is probably the most worn item when they are at home. </p><p>"Do you need anything from downstairs?"</p><p>"Yeah a water bottle from the fridge,thank you." JJ leaves them two it and Morgan was glad when he gets Spencer stalled upstairs under the fluffy sheets in which he almost seems lost. "I will check on you later or do you want me to stay?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"And if JJ says for a bit?"</p><p>"It's okay." Almost apologetic JJ looks at Morgan but then sits down on the bed next to Reid. "Don't move the sheets to much." He moves his head with his hands over his ear onto her tights.</p><p>"I won't." </p><p>"JJ is staying with Spencer for a while do you want me to bring you home?" He asks Will as he comes down the stairs. Henry asleep in Emily's arms cuddling against her chest. </p><p>"No we are good." </p><p>"How is he?"</p><p>"My first guess is he burned himself out but I don't know. Could also be something else I will talk to him in the morning."</p><p>"Talk or yell?" Emily asks.</p><p>"We had the same long days as he did and I know he has it harder but I can't always keep myself together too. I am sorry about that but sometimes that is the way it is and we are okay. We fight, we make up. And we will do it probably a couple more times."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you can find the Series in which Savannah moves in with them (no worries this series will be continued as well):</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641464"><strong>To get to know you</strong></a> (3271 words) by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon"><strong>Fangirlmoon</strong></a><br/>Chapters: 3/3<br/>Fandom: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Criminal%20Minds%20(US%20TV)">Criminal Minds (US TV)</a><br/>Rating: General Audiences<br/>Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings<br/>Relationships: Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan<br/>Characters: Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes<br/>Additional Tags: Autistic Spencer Reid, Autism, Caring Derek Morgan, Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid Friendship, Worried Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid Angst<br/>Series: Part 1 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178036">To build a family</a><br/>Summary:</p><p>Spencer finally meets Savannah.</p><p>[In this AU Morgan and Spencer have lived together in the same house for years when Morgan and Savannah get serious she moves in with them and later Hank too. The parts can be read independently.]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>